


Quid pro Quo

by Telara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ankle Cuffs, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dean to the Rescue, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Gags, Humiliation, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sam Winchester to the Rescue, Season/Series 13, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Castiel, hints at destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telara/pseuds/Telara
Summary: The Winchesters and Castiel go see a professor who might have information on how to get Jack and Mary from the apocalypse world. The only problem is, in exchange the professor wants something the brothers aren't willing to give him - a night with their angel.Castiel doesn't agree with them, though, and as soon as Sam and Dean are asleep, he sneaks out of the motel room, and intends to follow through with the deal.





	Quid pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/134692.html?thread=44970788#t44970788

Castiel sighed as he stared at the large house he was standing in front of. He wasn’t happy about what he was about to do, especially since he was doing it against the Winchesters’ wishes, but if they wanted to get to that alternative universe and save Jack and Mary, Castiel had to do this.

The man who lived here, a professor of mythology, had the information needed to open a portal to the other world, but what he wanted something in exchange that Sam and Dean weren’t willing to give – a night with Castiel. And Castiel had been promptly scolded by both of them for even considering accepting the offer.

 _As if this is their decision to make_ , Castiel thought. The only one who would be involved in this was him, therefore he should be the one to consider if it was worth it. And it definitely was.

That didn’t mean Castiel was happy about this arrangement, far from it in fact, but what else was he supposed to do? Professor Banks had enough knowledge of the supernatural to protect himself against his mind reading, and the angel refused to torture an innocent person. Dean had said something about beating the information out of Banks, but Castiel was sure he hadn’t been serious. He had just been angered by the proposition at the time.

Hopefully, since he’d managed to sneak out of the motel room without waking them, the brothers wouldn’t even realize he’d left, and by morning he’d have the information they needed. Sam and Dean would probably be angry with him for doing this behind their back, but Castiel knew they’d get over it soon.

He checked the address again, sure that this was the same one as the one that had been on the card Banks had tried to give him until Dean ripped it from Castiel’s hand and tore it to pieces, and rang the doorbell.

Almost half a minute later, which he spent by fidgeting nervously, the door opened, revealing the same tall, middle-aged man they’d met at the university, except now he looked a little less friendly. He had that same superior smirk Castiel had come to know from angels like Zachariah.

“I knew you’d show up, angel,” he said and moved away a little to let Castiel in. The angel avoided eye contact as he walked into the house, and Banks closed the door. He gestured for Castiel to follow him, and they walked in silence through a long corridor. Just by looking at the décor Castiel could tell the professor was doing very well financially.

Suddenly they turned to a door which revealed stairs leading to the basement, and Castiel frowned a little. Why would Banks’ bedroom be here? Nevertheless, Castiel followed the other man down the stairs, where another door was, but this one was locked. Banks pulled a key from his pant pocket, and unlocked it, revealing a room that made Castiel almost gasp.

A sex dungeon. Banks had a sex dungeon.

The thought itself made Castiel want to turn around and run, but he couldn’t do that, so he stepped in, feeling much more nervous now. And also angry that Banks hadn’t mentioned this. Castiel had assumed the professor wanted a one-night stand.

The walls were painted black, and from them hung so many sex toys and equipment, Castiel’s head spun. He didn’t even know what half of the stuff was for, and he didn’t particularly want to find out. The carpet under his feet was red, as well as was the bed in the middle of the room, big enough for three people to sleep in it comfortably.

“Strip,” said Banks, closing the door and locking it. Castiel wanted to protest, but then decided against it, and went on with taking off his clothes. Banks was watching him with a pleased smile Castiel didn’t like one bit, as he slowly shrugged off his coat and suit jacket, hanging them on the coat rack by the door, starting to feel very self-conscious under the gaze of the other man.

Castiel looked away, and continued undressing himself, taking off his tie, shoes, and socks, before he hesitantly started undoing the buttons of his shirt. He risked a glance at Banks, who was now sporting an erection if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by. Castiel quickly flicked his eyes away, taking off the shirt, ignoring the other man’s amused laughter.

He finally moved on to his pants, which Castiel didn’t want to remove at all but did it anyway, closing his eyes as he pulled down his underwear as well. He added them to the rest of his clothes, trying to cover himself from Banks as much as he could as he did so, but Castiel knew he wasn’t very successful.

It was amazing how much being unclothed and ogled by a stranger bothered him now. A few years ago, he wouldn’t even bat an eye at it. He forced himself to stay still as Banks strolled towards him and ran a hand down Castiel’s chest. It didn’t help that the man was almost as tall as Sam.

“I’ve had quite a lot of supernatural beings here, but you by far are the most gorgeous.” Castiel shuddered as Banks licked a line from his neck to his ear.

“T-this is a vessel,” Castiel stammered out as a hand gripped his hair tightly. Banks just smirked, gripped one side of Castiel’s face to keep him in place, and then he was forcefully kissing him, completely dominating the angel’s mouth with his tongue. Castiel let out a noise of protest, which was completely ignored.

Once Banks let go of Castiel’s hair, he took his arm and pulled him further into the room before the angel collected himself. “Be a dear and lie down on the bench.”

Castiel frowned with confusion at the black leather bench with two platform attached to, probably meant for his knees. He looked at the bed, and Banks shook his head.

“Maybe later.”

Timidly, Castiel lied down on the black leather, noticing that the bench was built so that his head would be down and ass up. It was also strangely narrow. Before he could start regretting it, Banks was already tightening a strap around his torso, keeping him from moving around too much on the bench. Then he took Castiel’s arms by the wrists and pulled them behind his back, putting leather cuffs on them and tightening them.

Castiel gasped as he felt his grace be locked down. “W-wait, I-”

“Relax, angel. I want you to feel everything, so I can’t have you using your powers. And you might break something.”

Castiel didn’t protest further, but couldn’t stop himself from tugging at the cuffs that bound his wrists, especially once Banks added another strap, which went over his arms, binding them completely. Finally, Banks bound his ankles to the bench as well, and Castiel was now officially rendered completely helpless and was at the professor’s mercy.

He hated to admit it to himself, but he wasn’t nervous anymore – he was _afraid_. But he kept reminding himself why he was doing this, and that helped him calm down a little. Besides, it was just one night, he could do this for one night.

Banks ran a hand over Castiel’s ass, brushing his hole, which made the angel pull on the cuffs again, and then the professor walked away. Castiel tried to crane his head back to see what the man was doing, but he couldn’t see far enough, so he gave up, just laying there, waiting for whatever the man came up with.

Soon enough, Banks returned, stopping in front of Castiel with what the angel though was a really long penis gag in his hand at first, but then he realized it was actually three balls of different sizes attached to each other, the biggest in the front, the smallest in the back.

Castiel swallowed nervously at the size of it, but did open his mouth when the man told him to. Banks hummed as all three silicone balls slid into Castiel’s mouth, touching the back of his throat and making the angel gag. Castiel knew he couldn’t actually suffocate, even with those warded cuffs, but that didn’t mean it was a nice feeling. Banks buckled the gag in place and stared at Castiel’s lips for a moment, licking his own.

“If you were mine, there would never be a moment when these glorious lip weren’t wrapped around something.”

Castiel shuddered as he imagined that, wincing as the gag pulled on the corners of his mouth when he moved his head. In the meantime, Banks walked out of Castiel’s sight again.

He sure was taking his time with fucking him, Castiel thought angrily. He wished they could just be done with it already, but he couldn’t even voice his complaints now with that gag filling his mouth. He could barely move his tongue now, in fact.

Castiel flinched as a slick finger forced itself into him without warning, pushing in and out a few times before another one joined it. Castiel grimaced (or at least tried to) at the burn – it could have been worse, but it was still uncomfortable – and Banks chuckled.

“This your first time, handsome?”

 _First time having anal sex? Or first time having to use sex a payment for information?_ Castiel grumbled in his mind, suddenly feeling sad. He hadn’t really thought about this until now, but it was a shame he was wasting his first time being with a man like this. He had wanted to do this with someone for a long time (minus the restraints and gag, of course), but given that that someone didn’t want him like that, Castiel supposed it didn’t really matter.

That thought was incredibly unhelpful.

He let out a muffled yelp as something hit his hip with a loud crack, and he clenched around the two fingers inside of him automatically, making Banks laugh. “What a perfect little hole. Though I think it could do with some stretching before I take it for a test ride. Wouldn’t want to tear anything.”

Castiel let his eyes close, and he sighed with tired frustration. Of course they were nowhere near done. How could he had thought otherwise. He was brought back to reality by another stinging hit, this time aimed at his right ass cheek. It seemed Banks decided to use a riding crop on him, Castiel realized, and winced and flinched as the professor pulled the fingers out of his hole and started delivering blows everywhere he could.

Castiel managed to keep most of the pained noises to himself, that is until Banks hit his hole directly. Encouraged by Castiel’s shout, Banks continued striking his hole and his balls, which forced more cries out of the angel.

When he finally stopped, Castiel was left panting, trying not to choke on the gag. Banks stroked Castiel’s hair.

“Good boy,” he said, making Castiel feel as angry as he was humiliated, and sucked on the angel’s neck, no doubt making a hickey there. “Let’s get to something more exciting.”

Castiel screwed his eyes shut, steeling himself for whatever else the man wanted to do to him, only to open them in shock when a hard unforgiving piece of leather was pushed into him. Had Banks just put the handle of the riding crop up Castiel’s ass? At least it was relatively thin, the angel thought to himself, and moaned as the crop twisted and even more of it was forced inside him.

He tried pushing it out, and it seemed it actually moved a little, but then Banks grabbed the end of the crop, and pushed it back. “Now, you keep that in while I gather a few things.” He pushed a finger into Castiel alongside the riding crop, and hummed. “We’ll have this hole nice and gaping soon enough.”

Castiel shuddered again, and swallowed down the urge to vomit, which was also at least partly caused by the gag. What had he gotten himself into? When Banks had said he wanted him for one night, he hadn’t thought the man had meant the _entire_ night, but seeing how much he was taking his time, he probably had meant it literally. Would Castiel even manage to return to the motel in time before Sam and Dean woke up and realized he was gone?

When he heard Banks moving behind him, Castiel tried to look, but he was unsuccessful once again. He yelped when Banks brought down his hand on Castiel’s ass, and winced as he clenched around the riding crop, which was then slowly pulled out of him.

“I really should start taking pictures,” Banks muttered to himself, and presumably did just that because he didn’t touch Castiel for a minute or two. Then he pushed the riding crop into the angel again, apparently wanting to see just how far it would go because he wasn’t stopping, not until Castiel started letting out whimpers of pain and tugging aggressively on the cuffs.

Once the riding crop was removed once more, more slick fingers entered Castiel, this time four, and spread around lubricant before retreating and instead something large and hard made contact with his hole. For a moment Castiel couldn’t breathe as the object that was most likely a dildo entered him, stretching him further. Castiel moaned in discomfort as the dildo kept going and going.

“Almost there,” Banks said, stroking Castiel’s side in what he assumed meant to be comforting, but it really wasn’t. Castiel let out a muffled cry as the dildo made contact with his prostate, and his cock stirred a bit, making Castiel’s cheeks burn with embarrassment. He didn’t like any of this, but his all too human body didn’t care. At least the dildo was still now, its base up against the angel’s ass.

Castiel felt incredibly full right now – if this was supposed to prepare him for Banks’ dick, how was he supposed to take that if it was even bigger? He didn’t think he could be stretched much further.

There was suddenly a hand gripping his right ass cheek, and Castiel jumped (or he would have if he could move) in shock as the dildo retreated before slamming into him again. He moaned as it hit his prostate again and again, making his dick harden. And of course Banks noticed.

“You like having your little ass pounded by a fake cock?” Banks asked, and Castiel shut his eyes, trying to block everything out. He was very unsuccessful at that. “I had a feeling you would.”

Banks reached under Castiel and cupped his dick and balls, making the angel try to jerk away from him, while continuing to push the dildo in and out at a rapidly increasing speed. “Naughty angel.”

Castiel cried out as Banks’ hand squeezed his balls tightly, causing agony the angel couldn’t escape, but because of the stimulation from the dildo, his erection stayed unaffected. Banks let go of the dildo, leaving it fully inserted in Castiel’s hole, and raised up the angel’s head by his hair.

“You’re not going to cum until your hole is stretched around my dick,” he growled in Castiel’s ear, and the angel swallowed nervously, hating that he was actually a bit intimidated by the professor. “And I’m not done playing with you just yet.”

Castiel whined as Banks slapped a cockring around his balls and the base of his dick and touched the base of the dildo. Castiel screamed as the dildo started vibrating right up against his prostate, thrashing as he did his best to rub his cock against the bench. He hated to admit it, but he needed to cum – desperately, in fact – but Banks wasn’t letting him. He felt tears of frustration start welling up in his eyes.

“Now, now,” said Banks, striking Castiel’s ass again and holding his hips still, stopping his meager attempts at reaching a climax. “Be a good angel, or I’ll be forced to punish you.”

Had Castiel not been so desperate and gagged, he would have laughed. This whole thing felt like a punishment. Then he had a rather scary thought – if this was something the angel was supposed to enjoy, what did the punishment entail?

Since he didn’t want to find out, he did his best to stay still, despite his ever increasing need to cum and the vibrator constantly thumping away inside of him. Seemingly pleased by this, Banks ran a hand over Castiel’s shaking, sweaty back, moving it to the angel’s side, and then finally touching Castiel’s right nipple, making him jerk and moan as the vibrator moved around in him.

“Haven’t paid much attention to these, hm?” Banks commented softly, gently stroking both of the angel’s nipples. The worst part of it was that Castiel didn’t dislike it. He whimpered as Banks continued playing with his nipples while kissing his neck. For the first time tonight Castiel was glad that he was gagged because at this point, he didn’t think he’d be above begging. His dick had long since started leaking precum, and he couldn’t help but start fidgeting again. The other man seemed to be amused by this, and brushed Castiel’s hair off his forehead before moving away again.

Castiel let a tear or two fall from his eyes as he frantically fought his bonds in a desperate effort to touch himself. A hand was brought down on his backside once more, but this time there was much more force behind the blow, enough to make Castiel bite down on the ball filling his mouth and yell.

“For an angel, you’re not very obedient,” said Banks, and turned off the vibrations. Castiel let out a relieved breath, but he was still hard and needed to cum. Banks proceeded to spank him with everything he had, and Castiel could only lie there and take it. He tried fighting the leather holding him still, but it was no use as the man hit him over and over with the palm of his hand, aiming every other strike at the dildo.

By the twentieth blow, Castiel was sobbing in pain, his erection almost gone, but Banks didn’t stop until he reached thirty. It was a good thing Castiel was an angel and could heal the damage, otherwise he didn’t think he’d be able to sit properly for a while.

Castiel hadn’t even gotten his sobbing under control yet when Banks attached clamps onto his nipples, and started pulling on the chain that connected them, drawing more cries out of the angel, while fondling his balls.

 _It’s worth it. It’s worth it_ , Castiel kept repeating in his head as Banks continued tugging on his nipples and slowly slipped a finger into the angel’s hole, alongside the dildo.

And then someone broke down the door.

Castiel screamed as Banks yanked hard at the chain in surprise, but the angel didn’t even try to look at who had just broken in. He knew exactly who it was, and he wanted to go punch a wall.

“Get the hell away from my angel!” yelled Dean, no doubt aiming his gun at Banks, who Castiel watched retreat to a wall. Dean had never referred to him like that before, and it made Castiel even more angry with the hunter. He didn’t _belong_ to Dean. And now because of him, Castiel’s efforts would be for naught because Dean wouldn’t let them finish what had been started, and they wouldn’t get the information they needed.

“Hold on, buddy, I’ll get you out of here,” Dean said, squeezing Castiel’s shoulder before starting to remove the bonds. Castiel sighed as the control over his grace returned to him and he healed himself. As soon as he removed the gag, Castiel couldn’t stop himself from growling: “Dammit, Dean.”

His voice was weak from his sobbing and crying out, but it still made Dean stop for a moment. Then he scoffed and untied Castiel’s ankles.

“Yeah, sorry for rescuing you.”

“You should be,” Castiel shot back, his voice breaking slightly, as he finally got up, wincing as the dildo moved again. He made an effort to cover himself, but since Dean seemed to be very uncomfortable looking at a naked Castiel, he turned around. Castiel knew this wasn’t a priority right now, but he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed at that, and looked down for a second before moving on to the matter at hand – removing the dildo.

“If you didn’t come here, I’d get the list of ingredients for the spell, and we would be one step closer to saving Jack and Mary,” Castiel snarled, hissing as he eased the hard silicon out of his hole and let it fall to the ground. He shuddered at how open he felt.

“Are you kidding me, Cas?” Dean exclaimed over his shoulder, still keeping his back to the angel. Only then Castiel noticed that Sam was in the room as well, pointing a gun at Banks, who had a look of controlled panic on his face. “Did you not listen when we explained to you why this was something we wouldn’t even consider?”

Castiel took off the nipple clamps and cock ring, and went over to his clothes to get dressed.

“I did. But this had nothing to do with you,” Castiel said angrily, putting on his underwear and pants. “It was my choice to make. You should have respected it.”

Dean turned around, glaring at the angel who glared back while buttoning up his shirt with more force than necessary.

“Guys, we can do this in the car. We should get out of here,” said Sam, clearly also disapproving of Castiel’s decision but unwilling to argue here. Castiel shook his head, put on the rest of his clothes except for the tie because he didn’t have the time to tie it correctly, and stomped out of the room, heading upstairs and out of the house.

He waited by the Impala, trying to straighten his tie when the brothers caught up with him, both giving him that look they always did when he screwed something up. He scowled back, and climbed into the back when Dean unlocked the car, sitting where he usually did, refusing to look at either of the brothers. Even though he was staring out the window, he could tell Sam and Dean were having a silent conversation with their eyes.

He didn’t even really feel angry anymore, just jumpy. He wasn’t sure why, but he kept imagining what Banks did to him, no matter how much he tried to not think about it, and it was making him feel sick. And it was even worse when he reminded himself that all of this was for nothing.

Okay, now he felt angry again.

“Cas,” Sam said, but the angel didn’t bother to look at him. “Are you…okay?”

“I healed myself,” he muttered in reply, still looking anywhere but at the Winchesters.

“That’s not exactly what I meant.”

“What Sam is trying to say,” Dean continued, sounding quite pissed off, looking back at the angel despite being the one driving, “is that some kinky bastard just had his way with you in his S&M dungeon. You can’t be okay after that.”

Castiel lips formed a thin line. “He hadn't actually…gotten to that part before you arrived. How did you find me?”

“Tracked your phone.” Castiel groaned and let the back of head hit the headrest. How could he had forgotten his phone in his coat? That was the first thing Sam and Dean tried when looking for someone.

“Don’t you dare, Cas,” Dean said, shaking his head. “I’m glad we put a stop to it.”

“I’m not,” Castiel snapped. “If you didn’t, we’d have a shot at-”

“Cas,” Sam interrupted him, using a firmer tone of voice than usually. “This is our mom and Jack we’re talking about. We realize what’s at stake.” Sam sighed. “We’ll find a way to save them. But this isn’t how we do it. It’s not worth it, Cas.”

“Damn straight,” Dean added, watching the road for once. And Castiel finally understood why they had such a problem with the whole thing.

He’d thought they were following some kind of moral code, and that was why they didn’t want him to whore himself out, but this was actually all about him. They didn’t want him to do this because they loved him and didn’t want him to get hurt. They even put his wellbeing over that of their mother.

He wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt this honored.

Noticing that Sam was still looking at him with concern, Castiel smiled at him slightly and nodded, and the hunter smiled back. Castiel just hoped they had the time to look for the answers they needed elsewhere.


End file.
